Three-dimensional video (3DV) is a framework directed to generating high-quality 3D rendering at the receiver side. This enables 3D visual experiences with auto-stereoscopic displays, free-view point applications, and stereoscopic displays. In 3DV applications, a reduced number of video views and corresponding depth maps, typically referred as multi-view plus depth (MVD), are transmitted or stored due to limitations in transmission bandwidth and/or storage constraints. At the receiver side, additional views are rendered using available views and depth maps.